


Someone To Rely On

by bobblowdryar



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, MCR, Panic At The Disco (Band), Touring, long distance, mcr split, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobblowdryar/pseuds/bobblowdryar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll be back before you know it, Frankie." Dallon murmered, his lips still pushed against franks neck.</p><p>Frank held his warm palm to dallons cheek with a small smile painting his lips. Both in silence, Dallon kissed the inside of franks forearm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Rely On

Dallon brushed away the stray tears running down his finaces cheeks. Hushing him, dallon pressed faint kisses over his jaw and cheekbones.

"I'll be back before you know it, Frankie." Dallon murmered, his lips still pushed against franks neck.

Frank held his warm palm to dallons cheek with a small smile painting his lips. Both in silence, Dallon kissed the inside of franks forearm. His eyes fluttered closed as he ran his index finger across his jaw and over his bottom lip. Earning a shiver from the smaller male he opened his eyes to gaize into the hazel ones looking back at him. Dallon circled his arms around Franks tiny torso, tracing the well memorized handgun tattoo on his lower back.

Frank nuzzled Dallons neck and sighed softly. Dallon traced small patterns on Franks sides gently. 

"Promise you'll be okay?" Dallon whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to his hair.

Frank nodded and sighed contently. "I'll just be a little lonely. You know how I've been since the split."

Dallon had a small, knowing smile and nodded. He scratched the peach fuzz on the back of Franks neck softly. 

"I'll call every, single night. I love you so much." Dallon kissed along franks bottom lip before pulling him in for a long kiss.

"I love you too." Frank murmered against his lovers lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
